It Doesn't Matter
by Emy Bellerose
Summary: When West 'begs' his older brother to go, how could Gilbert possibly say no to a party. Especially when said party includes free beer and hot models. The night only gets better when Gilbert gets to be the knight in shining armor for a fair-haired princess. PruCan Fem!Canada/Prussia. Some swearing and mildly suggestive sentences.
Emy Note:

So, I think it's funny that people don't like when Prussia is written to be taller than Canada. I get that it's canon and everything, but truthfully, it doesn't bother me who is taller. Anyway, I wrote this one-shot with that thought in mind. Enjoy.

Obviously, I don't own Hetalia, but just in case you thought I might, I included this disclaimer.

* * *

"Hey, East!" I heard my baby brother exclaim as he walked into my basement room.

"Vat?" I replied without looking up from the television.

"Feli's got a pre-fashion show party tonight and I vanted to see if you vanted to come." He explained.

Feli was dating West, or Ludwig as other unawesome people called him. Feli and his moody brother, Lovino, owned an extremely successful women's clothing line. I had no idea what it was called. I had probably been told before, but really, who would pay attention to a bunch of guys talking about fashion?

"Party?" I questioned, "Vill there be beer?"

East looked at me pointedly. I took this to mean ' _Of course, there will be beer, my awesome big bruder.'_

I shrugged, "Sure, vhy not? I haven't ever slept with a model before. Can I bring Gilbird?" I brought his attention to the yellow chick nested in my snowy hair.

Even though his stoic face didn't change, I could practically see him mentally rolling his eyes. He decided not to answer my question and left the room with "It starts in an hour. I'm leaving in thirty minutes."

Exactly thirty minutes on the dot, West and I were in the car and on the road. I may seem less 'mature,' as Ludwig says, or more awesome, as I say, than my younger bruder, but we both were ingrained to be punctual.

When we arrived, Feli quickly pulled my brother away with only a quick, but energetic wave towards me.

I laughed to myself at West's red face and went off to look for the other two-thirds of the Bad Touch Trio. The BTT consisted of the awesome me and two of my best friends. The first was a French playboy called Francis and the other was engaged to Lovino. That crazy one, he has to be in order to date that emotional rollercoaster, was called Antonio.

Unfortunately, the less awesome two-thirds were nowhere in sight. Luckily, the bar was in my sight. I made my way quickly towards the full and completely free bar. I knew it was an open bar because Feli always made sure the alcohol was freely flowing.

From my perch on the bar stool, my attention was caught by Lovino suddenly screeching and chewing out someone other than Toni. Lovino's unfortunate victim was a blonde model. She was sitting in a lounge chair with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. The blonde appeared to be trying to disappear.

After determining she was pretty enough, I decided to do the awesome thing and rescue the damsel in distress from the fire-breathing dragon.

"Hey, Lovs, give the girl a break." I said wedging myself between the yelling Italian and the model. Mostly I chose this method of intervention because it would give the blonde a great view of my ass. While it might not have been Antonio's, I knew it was still pretty awesome to look at.

"Mind your own damn business, you albino bastard," Lovino snarled. Before he could launch himself at me, Antonio came and pulled him away. Whatever my Spanish friend was whispering in his ear caused the Italian to turn bright red in something other than anger.

"Can you move, please?" A relatively quiet voice said after the couple had left.

"But why?" I whined turning towards the blonde, "I should at least get a reward for saving the fair princess."

The girl blushed at the term princess and raised a single eyebrow questioningly. "What kind of reward?"

I was captivated by the red coating her cheeks. She's so cute! I squealed inwardly. Outwardly, I grinned mischievously, "Oh, I have a couple things in mind." Without giving her a moment to reply, I leaned forward and kissed her squarely on the mouth.

The kiss wasn't much, just a chaste peck. I wanted to see if she could get any redder.

The blonde didn't disappoint. Her whole face turned an amazing shade of red and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Wha-You-Huh?" She stuttered before just gazing at me confused.

"Kesesese," I laughed and introduced myself, "I'm the amazingly awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt." I said sticking my hand out.

She moved her stare from my face to my outstretched hand. Slowly, she put her hand in mine, "Madeline Williams."

She gripped my hand tightly and prepared to shake it. I decided to surprise her once again by twisting her hand and putting a small kiss on the back of it. Within a second, Madeline wrenched her hand away from me and brought it to her chest.

"Will you stop that?" She said angrily and then, realizing how it sounded tacked on a "Please?"

I just laughed my signature laugh again. She lowered her feet to the floor, and I could tell she was prepared to escape.

In order to block her way, I shifted slightly closer to her, "So why was Lovino angry with you? I thought he was supposed to be nice to the models."

"I'm not a model." She stated blandly. "And he wasn't angry with me."

I wasn't sure which surprised me more. Deciding that I didn't care if I scored with a model, I just arched one pale eyebrow and replied, "He sure seemed angry."

"Lovino was angry at my sister, Amelia." She explained, "She's one of his main models and she was supposed to be here tonight, not me."

"Oh?" I questioned.

"She bribed me into pretending to be her for the night. I told her it wouldn't work, but she didn't listen. "

"Bribed you?"

"Yeah," she adjusted her position in the chair nervously, "She has playoff tickets. Amelia said she'd let me have them if I came."

"Playoff tickets?" This girl keeps getting more and more interesting.

"Yeah, the Toronto Maple Leafs are playing. They're going to kick that stupid American team's ass." She said with a determined glint in her eye.

It was my turn to stare at her confused. "Maple Leafs? What kind of team is that? And aren't you American?"

"The Maple Leafs are the best hockey team in the whole NHL. No, they're the best in the whole world. Have you been living under a rock? And of course, I'm not American, you hoser. I'm Canadian!" She exclaimed standing up.

I was stunned by the events that happened in the last couple of seconds. The angry Canadian in front of me was completely different from the meek girl I had rescued earlier. Both sides were quite interesting, and I knew already she'd be awesome to get to know better.

"You know, you're hot when your all worked up." I said smirking at her.

All of her bravado drained out of her. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Hey, Maddie!" I heard a loud voice call. Madeline jumped in shock.

"That's my sister. Bye." She wouldn't make eye contact with me and quickly shuffled away.

As I watched her meet up with a look-alike blonde, I couldn't help but realize something. Something I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed sooner.

Madeline Williams was _taller_ than me.


End file.
